starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango
Solicitudes NOTA: Todos los usuarios que aún no tengan Maestro Asignado y que sigan buscándolo, deben firmar aquí. Es muy importante que sólo soliciten Maestro aquellos usuarios que tengan intención de permanecer en la wiki, ya que hay muy pocos usuarios experimentados. *'Atención:' si te urge respuesta en algun asunto particular puedes solicitar ayuda directa a cualquiera de los usuarios de la comunidad de esta Wiki. ---- JDfisto Hola, mi nombre es JDfisto, y si bien llevo algún tiempo en la wiki, siento que necesito un maestro para aprender y cooperar de mejor manera en esta comunidad Atentamente: --JDfisto (discusión) 17:52 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Comandante Yularen Saludos mi nombre es Comandante Yularen y busco un maestro que me ayude a subir rapidamente en las filas imperiales, ofrezco mis humildes conocimientos de Técnico Informático y de nivel de ingles para traducir paginas de la Wiki original. He creado ya la pagina de Electronic Arts, Voss (planeta) y editar Tholothiano y continuare creando y editando hasta encontrar a mi maestro. --Comandante Yularen (discusión) 02:48 7 nov 2012 (UTC) Conde Dooku Hola soy Conde Dooku y necesito un maestro, ya he creado varias paginas (entre ellas el Pak pak) y editado otras cuantas pero necesito aprender más. Quiero ponerme a trabajar YA. Saludos.Conde Dooku (discusión) 20:07 6 oct 2012 (UTC) PaulX Hola soy nuevo y me gustaría poder ayudar al máximo en la Wiki pero no sé demasiado y me gustaría que me enseñaran a trabajar pronto. Gracias y que la fuerza os acompañe. PaulX. discusión 09:25 19 sep 2012 Hugopa Hola soy Hugopa y me gustaria que alguien fuera mi maestro para esnseñarme cosas sobre star wars wiki, soy un gran fan de star wars ,9 ya he crceado varias paginas pero me faltan cosas por aprender, saludos y que la fueerza os acompañe --Hugopa (discusión) 11:29 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Ashoka Moonfighter Hola, soy Ashoka Moonfighter y soy nueva en la Wiki. Soy la mayor fan de Star Wars y me encantaría contribuir a ampliar la Wiki, y, de paso, aprender nuevas cosas sobre la mejor saga de todos los tiempos. Me gustaría que alguien me enseñara cómo funciona ésto, así que necesito un Maestro que me enseñe todo lo que debo saber. ¡Necesito ponerme a trabajar YA! Saludos, Ashoka Moonfighter: May the Force be with you 23:32 30 ago 2012 (UTC) *Hola Hola, si te quieres poner a hacer cosas ¡ya! Entonces yo me pongo a ayudarte ¡ya! Ponte en contacto en mi pag. de discusión para organizarnos. Saludos y que la Fuerza te acompañe!- -00:28 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Harex Hola soy Harex, soy nuevo en la wiki y tal. Me gutaría que akguien me acogiese com "padawan". Me gustaría escribir un par de cosas en está wiki, asi que si alguien se fijase en mí seria perfecto. Saludos. --Harex (discusión) 23:17 22 jul 2012 (UTC) 1:15 julio 2012. :Hola, si así lo deseas, yo te puedo instruir. HALE SKYWALKER Hola soy nuevo en la Wiki de Star Wars y espero en un futuro contribuir a ampliar esta magnífica página pero de momento necesito un Maestro que me enseñe cómo funciona esta página. Un saludo. :Hola, si así lo deseas, yo te puedo instruir. CC-0222 Hola, soy un nuevo usuario de SWWiki y soy un gran fn, querría ayuda, es prioritario para mí trabajar en la wiki, adiós, ¡Un saludo! ¡Hola, CC-0222!, querría aceptarte como mi padawan wiki, y darte cosejos, como no hacer abuso del sistema de logros, pero, bueno, te ayudaré, mi padawan. Un saludo, Comandante Alpha 18:31 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Comandante Alpha Hola, buenos días, soy Comandante Alpha, solicito un maestro para saber cómo colgar imágenes,... Soy el mayor fan de España (oficialmente) y me gustaría mejorar la wiki. solicito maestro. Gracias :Hola, te puedo ayuda a responder tus dudas. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:22 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Milimelimiliano Solicito un maestro: tengo algunas preguntas sobre editar páginas, y estoy confundido hay demasiadas páginas desconocidas para mí, se que empecé hace poco, pero me gusta mucho ser miembro de esta comunidad... Oxaliplatino Hola solicito un maestro, Me encuentro un tanto perdido, tanto en la comunidad Wiki como en el universo de Star Wars, el cual ha crecido y esmás complejo de lo que yo imaginaba. les pido disculpas pro haber tardado en entrar de nuevo a esta comunidad. Mi trabajo ocupa lamayro aprte demi tiempo ,adema´sde laconviencia familiar..Me intersa much oeprtencer aestacomunidad y aprotar algosignificativo. Me gustaría crea historiasacercadelos personas de star wars,, respetando las ideas centrales de la saga, sin buscar nngún interes material, y siendo plenametne consciente deque tiene copright. Solicito la orientación de un maestro que me guíe en los caminos de esta comunidad y que me oriente que puedo hacer y que no. Saludos desde la Ciudad de México Oxaliplatino Atentamente- -padawan Reitero mi peticion de un maestro que me guíe Saludos y gracias oxaliplatino-padwan :Hola, esta wiki no es para crear historias de Star Wars. Para inventar historias de Star Wars tu wiki es esta. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:09 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Turaga Sebastian Hola por favor alguien que quiera ser mi maestro se mucho de star wars pero no se mucho de edicion y me gustaria tener mas conocimientos. - -7 may 2012 06:02p.m Turaga sebastián Samerce Hola, ya he comenzado a editar aquí, pero me gustaría aprender todo sobre Star Wars Wiki, por lo tanto me gustaría tener un maestro. 20pxSamerce - Que la Fuerza te acompañe 13:33 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Joan Loco Vera Hola, estoy buscando un maestro,se muchas cosas sobre star wars pero ampliar mis conocimientos, gracias--Joan Loco Vera 03:29 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Adri_6 Hola a todos, soy un gran de Star Wars y me encantaria ayudar en esta gran pagina, y por ese motivo deseo un maestro para aprender todo lo necesario para ayudar. Lord de la Oscuridad Quiero un maestro, para saber todo sobre la pagina por favor. Coralskipper Quiero solicitar un maestro para aprender y enseñar todo lo que hay que saber de star wars wiki. Soy uno de los mayores fans de Star Wars de mi ciudad, y además soy un experto en Jedi y la nueva orden Jedi, tengo el libro de la senda jedi y todos los de la guerra de los Yuuzhan Vong, además, hay gente que publica mal, vi hace poco en el "sabias que" que alguien puso que Darth Vader perdió la mano por que el emperador se la amputó, cuando fué por culpa de el conde Dooku durante la batalla de Geonosis, ahí fue cuando se pudo ver a Yoda usando las formas de combate Vl y Vll mientras Dooku usaba la lll, el Makashi. Espero ser de ayuda!!! no sé como va esto o como se me avisará de que tengo un maestro, mandadme un mail a nacmart@gmail.com!!!!- 21:29 2 nov 2011--Coralskipper 06:24 20 ene 2012 (UTC) *busco maestro por favor, sé escribir en aurebesh--Coralskipper 18:21 26 mar 2012 (UTC)Coralskipper qui-gon santi nececito un maestro que me enseñe a editar subir imagenes etc.soy fan de star wars tengo las seis peliculas y las veo todo el dia en especial la ll y la lll. espero ayuda --Qui-gon santi 22:25 23 ene 2012 (UTC)qui-gon santi Leia Organa Solo 1995 zNecesito un maestro para adentrarme en los caminos de la Fuerza.Por favor respondedme pronto --Leia Organa Solo 1995 22:53 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Jedi-kenobi Me gustaria solicitar un maestro para aprender y poder colaborar en la página y ayudar a que avance. --Jedi-kenobi 23:30 4 nov 2011 (UTC) HOORUS Quiero solicitar un maestro para aprender y enseñar todo lo que hay que saber de star wars wiki. - 21:29 2 nov 2011 Eliatox Hola ,soy el usuario Eliatox y necesito un maestro porque hay cosas que aun no manejo de la wiki. Jedi Trastocat Ya he hecho unas cuantas ediciones por aquí y me vendría un Maestro (traducción: alguien a quien incordiar cuando tenga dudas wikianeras). Me gusta el proyecto de llevar adelante una fuente de información gratuita sobre SW y me encanta traducir, corregir y escribir. Soy bastante "autodidacta", me gusta ir aprendiendo por mi cuenta, así que daré por saco consultaría a mi Mentor lo justo. Gracias por las molestias Jedi Trastocat 22:24 7 ago 2011 (UTC) *Si te puedo ayudar en algo estaría encantado de resolver dudas wikianeras. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:22 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Clone Commander Sergio Busco un maestro que me enseñe a contribuir en esta maravillosa pagina. Me interesa mucho star wars y se muchas cosas gracias a esta pagino. Quiero ampliar mis conosimientos y ser un miembro activo, Gracias. Comander Sergio 17:24 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Macesito Necesito un maestro para que me enseñe.Ya he editado una sección de Star Wars lego: The complete saga, la de armas. Macesito 14:15 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Comandante Ignatius BlacSun Hola necesito un maestro con años de experiencia y sabiduria y qe me enseñe como crear la ficha de personificacion de personajes Darth Cerus busco buen maestro para que me enseñe todo sobre la wikia por que me registre apenas hoy y habeces no se que hacer en unas cosa GraciasDarth Cerus 23:14 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Alex9433 Busco maestro prque soy nuevo en esto hace pocos dias que me registre y no entiendo a veces algunas cosas. Alex9433 20:15 20 jun 2011 (UTC) alex9433 mpg4360 Hola, venía siguendo esta wiki bastante tiempo atrás, pero con los estudios nunca me dio tiempo a participar. Ahora, con tiempo libre, me gustaría aportar mi granito de arena. He comenzado editando algun artículo del que creo que puedo aportar nuevos contenidos, pero me gustaría aprender y ayurdar toldo lo posible a esta wiki a seguir creciendo. Por ello busco la ayuda de algun maestro que me guíe en mis comienzos. Un saludo! Mpg4360 00:31 26 may 2011 (UTC) Manuel Proyi Vader HOLA: Soy nuevo en esto y quisiera solicitar un Maestro para poder ayudar a que la gente entienda mas sobre este tema tan interesante. Muchisimas Gracias --Manuel Vader ``Que la fuerza los acompañe´´ 12:18 16 may 2011 (UTC) escorpión Buenas no soy nuevo en esto ya que tenia una cuenta en otra wiki pero me gustaría solicitar un maestro para que me ayudara mucho mas en esto un saludo y que la fuerza os acompañeEscorpión 11:23 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Limisa Hola, soy un poco nueva (aunque ya he hecho varias contribuciones) me gustaría solicitar un Maestro para que me guíe en los caminos de esta Wiki y así poder aprender, mejorar y ayudar. Estoy totalmente convencida de que seguiré aquí por mucho tiempo (dando la lata, jeje). Gracias a todos los que estáis ahí, delante del ordenador, haciendo que esta Wiki sea mejor cada día; y espero que pronto yo sea una más. Gracias ¡Que la fuerza acompañe a esta Wki, siempre! --Limisa 19:40 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Jorge Farias Torres saludos, desde hace mucho tiempo yo he visto como mejora esta wiki y he aprendido mucho de ella, pero al ver los articulos de usuarios mas experimentados me doy cuenta que me falta mucho por aprender. por eso deseo un maestro que me instruya.Jorge Farias Torres 00:08 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Deyonor Buenos soy un chaval al que se le da bien esto de hacer ediciones. Solicito un maestro para que me enseñe mas sobre este tema y para que me guie en el camino de la fuerza. Adios y que la fuerza os acompañeDeyonor 19:27 24 feb 2011 (UTC) IamAnakinSkywalker Hola, acabo de entrar en esta wiki y quiero encontrar un maestro que me enseñe como poder editar artículos y otras cosas para poder hacer contribuciones a los artículos de esta wiki y poder adaptarme a este tipo de trabajo más fácilmente. IamAnakinSkywalker 17:33 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Alvaro25 Hola, soy miembro de este Wiki hace tiempo pero no me habia dado cuenta de esto.He podido editar algunas paginas y he creado un articulo pero me gustaria poder conocer mas sobre como crear articulos para seguir contribuyendo y enriquecer este Wiki Alvaro25 17:58 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Markkos225 Hola, mi nombre es Marcos Ponce, soy nuevo en Star Wars Wiki y apenas he logrado editar dos páginas de las que estoy muy orgulloso pero igualmente necesito un/a guía para moverme e ir adquiriendo un mejor manejo de este maravilloso mundo creado agradecería mucho su colaboración. ---Markkos225 22:23 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Juanma24 Hola mi nombre es juan,y soy nuevo en esta wiki, y necesito un maestro para tener un mejor control de esta wiki.Juanma24 17:51 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Orbissum Hola, soy miembro de esta Wiki desde hace no mucho, llevo pocas ediciones y quisiera aumentar mis conocimientos de edición en la wiki con un maestro para guiarme y poder contribuir con artículos de mejor calidad. ----Orbissum 06:43 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Lettow Hola, soy miembro de esta Wiki desde 2010 y estuve inactivo un tiempo, llevo algunas ediciones, quisiera tener un maestro para mejorar en mis ediciones y artículos. Lettow 21:56 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Darth Sega Buenos dias maestros. Quisiera que, a ser posible, se me instruyera en los caaminos del Lado oscuro. Sin mas preambulos y con la mejor intencion. Darth Sega 15:40 28 feb 2011(UTC) CapitanGeneral Saludos a los maestros, me encanta Star Wars desde que era pequeño y cuando entre en la wiki me alegre mucho, pero aun soy un novato, es por eso que pido un maestro para que me instruya.CapitanGeneral 01:49 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Green Mask Hola Maestros, pido un maestro para que me instruya en mejoras mis ediciones para esta wiki, soy un novato, os estare eternamente agradecidos. --Green Mask 00:20 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Dannael Saludos miembros de la orden, me encantaría tener un maestro para seguir aprendiendo del vasto universo de star wars, desde que descubrí star wars he estado buscando algún sitio así donde poder aprender más de star wars. Gracias.--Dannael16 10:33 29 oct 2011 (UTC)Dannael16 12:32 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Shuujin Os saludo, venerables y sabios Maestros de la Orden Wiki. Me gustaría tener un Maestro para seguir aprendiendo y mejorando mis ediciones, para contribuir a mejorar y ampliar la Wiki. Muchísimas gracias de antemano.--Shuujin 18:31 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Lluvia Roja ¡Buenas!. Comencé a editar hace unos meses para poder hacer de esta Wiki una más parecida a la Wookieepedia. Ehm... He creado varios artículos (ninguno muy largo), entre los que me gustaría destacar Nera Dantels, a pesar de que no esté terminado. Pues, eso. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 19:46 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Darth Despiadatus Soy totalmente nuevo(hace como 10 minutos que me hice el Wiki) y me gustaria tener un maestro que me instruya en lo0s caminos de el Wiki jajajaj Usuario:Darth Despiadatus DARTH DIEGO hola ami me gusta la idea de tener un mentor luego de meses vagando por aqui y por ahi KSK mee informo de esto asi que como no entiendo la vieja repubublica, ni lo que arraige mas alla de 123 DBY no le entiendo ni wookie DOMLAS hola, pues necesito un maestro para que me guie en este wiki, yo soy fan de SW, he jugado casi todos sus juegos, vi sus peliculas, lei unos cuantos libros, pero ahora quiero saber mas sobre la historia de SW YUBER hola necesito un maestro para que me ayude en el camino de la fuerza wiki- S-178 Hola necesito un maestro para que aprenda a editar artículos en formato wiki. S-178 20:24 12 may 2012 (UTC) Kulkon Hola necesito un maestro para que me ayude en esta wiki (soy nuevo) soy muy fan de Star Wars y me gustaría colaborar con esta wiki, tengo pensado quedarme y tengo bastantes conocimientos sobre el mundo de Star Wars. ¡Muchas gracias, y que la fuerza os acompañe! --Kulkon 14:41 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Lord Dartex Hola a todos. Soy nuevo en la Star Wars wikia y me gustaría aprender a controlar todo esto mejor. Soy un gran fan de la saga y quiero mejorar el wiki con mis conocimientos. Me sentiría muy honrado y feliz si alguien me aceptase como aprendiz. Muchas gracias.---Lord Dartex ---13:42---1 jul 2012 Darth Rigby Buenas.Soy nuevo en la wiki y recien me familiarizo con las wikis y con Star Wars en pleno derecho.Siempre me gusto pero ahora me quiero adentrar en las profundidades del Lago de Naboo.Quisiera un maestro para que me ayude Mucas Gracias Catrielinho11 (discusión) 18:01 1 sep 2012 (UTC) MissVaultGirl : Buenas. Soy nueva en esto de las wikis y no sé muy bien editar, acabo de registrarme y busco maestro. Me encantan las películas, la serie animada y los videojuegos de Star Wars, pero desconozco el mundillo de los cómics y los libros, ya que por mi zona hay pocas tiendas en las que vendan cómics y novelizaciones de películas. Gracias. MissVaultGirl (discusión) 19:33 7 oct 2012 (UTC) :URIEL SKYWALKER : Hola a todos soy nuevo en la wiki.me uní en la wiki por que soy un fan de star wars.me gustaría seguir los ? pasos de un maestro.gracias.11.00 hrs 22 de noviembre de 2012 Usuario:Uriel Skywalker (usuario discucion:Uriel Skywalker) ---- Equipo de Maestro o Caballero / Aprendiz :*Votaciones de Maestros y Miembros del Consejo NOTA: Una vez aceptado el ascenso, se le otorgará al usuario la plantilla en la tabla de información del usuario y paralelamente se trasladará la votación finalizada a la subpágina Usuario:UsuarioY/Ascensos en una sección llamada Aprendiz. [[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']]/fco_laram Hola, soy miembro de esta wikia desde el año 2008, pero nunca fui muy activo. Desde ahora quiero ser parte importante y hacer crecer cada vez más esta wikia. Desde que tengo uso de razón he visto las películas de SW y ahora me he dedicado a leer cómics para entender los caminos de la fuerza. En fin, solicito un maestro experimentado para aprender de él todo lo que sea necesario y colaborar para hacer esta la mejor fuente de información del universo de Star wars. Saludos.--fco_laram 06:05 18 feb 2012 (UTC)a *Hola Fco, quería preguntarte si te interesaría ser mi aprendiz.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 08:08 29 feb 2012 (UTC) *Muchas gracias, si tu deseas ser mi maestro estoy completamente de acuerdo. Me ayudaste mucho con lo de la cronología de cómics. Saludos fco_laram 08:11 29 feb 2012 (UTC) #Saludos a los dos y parece que lo harán bien.- -04:37 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Skenar/Jako Knight y Over Sadow Antes que nada aclaro que no sé si estoy ubicando bien mi mensaje, ya que quizás tenga que ir abajo de todo, pero como veo que mi solicitud de maestro de Fco está arriba ubico esto acá. No sé si es necesario un mensaje textual de los interesados en ser aprendices (como veo en la mayorías de los casos), de todas formas en las discusiones de Jako Knight y Over Sadow y en la mía pueden ver los mensajes en los cuales les propuse que fuesen mis aprendices y ellos lo aceptaron.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 03:13 12 abr 2012 (UTC) #Adelante Skenar- -04:13 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Darth envidious/Panchewbacca *'A favor:' # #--[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 01:22 25 ene 2011 (UTC) #Yo apoyo y prometo estar al pendiente, si quieren hasta hacemos aquipo.--Lop-Har Kela 18:42 25 ene 2011 (UTC) #--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:45 25 ene 2011 (UTC) *'En contra:' *'Comentarios:' :Hace muy poco tiempo que Envidious tiene el rango de Caballero. Por ello, sólo podra contar con un aprendiz para ver que tal se maneja al respecto. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 01:22 25 ene 2011 (UTC) KSK/Skenar Hola, soy Skenar. Soy miembro de esta Wiki desde agosto de 2008, y siempre me ha interesado contribuir con lo que pueda. Tengo actualmente 246 ediciones, y aunque puede parecer poco, yo creo que no soy muy nuevo en esto, ya que soy Administrador de la Habbo Wars Wiki, una Wiki de un juego de rol de Star Wars que se juega en la comunidad virtual Habbo.es, y además he creado varios artículos en esta Wiki y he agrandado otros (pueden verlo en mis contribuciones) y me manejo bien con el formato de Wiki. Quería saber si podía ser nombrado Aprendiz y si podían asignarme un Maestro. Muchas gracias.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:45 21 ene 2011 (UTC) *'A favor:' #--[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:39 24 ene 2011 (UTC) #--Lop-Har Kela 18:42 25 ene 2011 (UTC) #--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:45 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Lord David/Darth Destructivus *'A favor:' #--[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 23:23 10 ene 2011 (UTC) #Adelante con Lord David.--Lop-Har Kela 18:42 25 ene 2011 (UTC) #--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:45 25 ene 2011 (UTC) *'Comentarios:' :*Varios de mis otros aprendices no se han reportado ni se han vistos, y como este usuario contribuye periódicamente creo que pudiera atenderlo. 19:08 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Lord David/Revanwasfemale Hola soy nuevo y necesito un maestro que me enseñe algunas cosillas que se me atascan. :Si quieres yo pudiera ser tu maestro. 14:46 23 sep 2010 (UTC) :Sería un placer para mí. Revanwasfemale 18:34 23 sep 2010 (UTC) *'A favor:' #--[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:39 24 ene 2011 (UTC) #Adelante con Lord David.--Lop-Har Kela 18:42 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Solicitud de Maestro Zeist Antilles/Darth envidious/Darth codicius/Darth seeeeeñor *Quería que mí gran amigo Zeist sea mi Maestro en Star Wras Wiki *¡Enséñame Zeist!, si puedes, te digo: ¿Cuál es su voluntad, mi maestro? *'A favor' #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:35 26 nov 2010 (UTC) #--[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 15:08 1 dic 2010 (UTC) # 15:19 1 dic 2010 (UTC) #Darth envidious 19:53 1 dic 2010 (UTC) #Darth Nelthalygos 20:13 2 dic 2010 (UTC) #Darth codicius 20:19 2 dic 2010 (UTC) #Darth seeeeeñor 20:33 2 dic 2010 (UTC) #A ti no te importa 19:11 26 dic 2010 (UTC) #Muy bien por todos uds. que ojalá revolucionen la wiki.--Lop-Har Kela 18:42 25 ene 2011 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Como los tres habéis solicitado que sea yo vuestro Maestro, vamos a hacer un equipo los cuatro si os parece bien y la comunidad no tiene ninguna objeción. Darth envidious como tienes contacto con Darth codicius y recomendaste a Darth seeeeeñor que fuese yo su Maestro y además tienes ya cierta experiencia, te hago jefe de aprendices de este equipo para que colabores en la supervisión, si quieres podemos incluir en el equipo a cualquier editor que te haya pedido ser su Maestro y estará también bajo tu supervisión. Se desarrollarán pruebas o misiones y yo también participaré, creo que como equipo podremos avanzar mucho más. Por supuesto todo es voluntario. Si os parece bien a los tres este sistema por favor dar vuestro voto a favor y comenzaremos. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:50 29 nov 2010 (UTC) :Excelente iniciativa. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 15:08 1 dic 2010 (UTC) :Un experimento interesante... Apoyo al cien por ciento la moción. 15:19 1 dic 2010 (UTC) :Me dá que esto saldrá bien, gracias por hacerme jefe, Zeist.--Darth envidious 19:53 1 dic 2010 (UTC) : Solicitud de Ascenso a Caballero Usuario Maestro que solicita el ascenso de --> Aprendiz *UsuarioX solicita el ascenso a Caballero de UsuarioY *'A favor:' :*Votaciones de Maestros y Miembros del Consejo NOTA: Una vez aceptado el ascenso, se le otorgará al usuario la plantilla en la sección Premios>Ascensos de la página de usuario y paralelamente se trasladará la votación finalizada a la subpágina Usuario:UsuarioY/Ascensos. Ascenso de Gringoandres94 *Lord David solicita el ascenso de Gringoandres94 *'Comentarios': Ha avanzado mucho desde su llegada. Sube correctamente las imágenes, maneja un uso apropiado del idioma, redacta generalmente bien y ya tiene un Artículo Bueno. En mi opinión está preparado para instruir a nuevos usuarios y ascenderlos de rango. *'A favor:' #Sigue trabajando así ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 21:40 15 feb 2011 (UTC) #Si lo solicita Lord David y lo apoya KSK, más según lo que yo he visto, doy mi voto- -04:59 28 feb 2012 (UTC) #A favor tras revisar sus aportaciones. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:40 5 mar 2012 (UTC) *'Comentarios:' Antes de realizar mi voto, me gustaría que la página de usuario fuese algo más clara en cuanto a los logros obtenidos. No consigo encontrar que AB a alxanzado ya ese estatus. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 12:33 15 feb 2011 (UTC) :Perfecto. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 21:40 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Ascenso de Jako Knight *Zeist Antilles en ausencia de su Maestro Skenar solicita el ascenso de Jako Knight *'Comentarios': Ha participado mucho en los Artículos Buenos, mejora los artículos y también ayuda a los usuarios a mejorar sus ediciones. Por lo que conoce bien la forma de colaborar en la wiki. *'A favor:' #Bien hecho, sigue así :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:28 10 sep 2012 (UTC) #--Alharo (discusión) 17:32 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Solicitud de Ascenso a Maestro Miembro del Consejo que solicita el ascenso de --> Caballero *UsuarioX solicita el ascenso a Maestro de UsuarioY *'A favor:' :*Votaciones de Maestros y Miembros del Consejo NOTA: Una vez aceptado el ascenso, se le otorgará al usuario la plantilla en la sección Premios>Ascensos de la página de usuario y paralelamente se trasladará la votación finalizada a la subpágina Usuario:UsuarioY/Ascensos.